Crystal Ball
by RainShadow
Summary: Parvati and Lavender perform a true love spell and get more than they planned for. slash, lime, ff


Warning! Slash! female/female! Beware! Plus, this is a high "R" okie? Disclaimer: They're not mine. I don;'t know where the heck this came from I really don't. Just popped into my head one night. Enjoy...? And leave a review, too.

__

Crystal Ball

"Where did you say you got this?"

"Seamus."

"Oh. Well, stick it in."

Parvati Patil dropped the strange plant she had gotten from Seamus Finnigan into the fireplace. A strange smell emitted from the flames, and Parvati coughed.

"C'mon!" Lavender Brown beckoned her friend. "Sit down and breathe in deeply." She giggled. Parvati obligingly sat down across from her schoolmate. Between them, on a plush velvet pillow (stolen from Hermione's bed) was a clear crystal orb. The two girls had "borrowed" it from Professor Trelawney.

"Is the moon in the right position?" Parvati asked professionally. 

"It's 2:26." Lavender told her. "In four minutes it will be."

"Hurry and start it then!" her dark-eyed friend urged her.

"I am!" she coughed. Then Parvati coughed. They laughed at each other, coughing wretchedly in between giggles, and the smoke brought tears to their eyes. Nevertheless, Lavender was still able to read out the spell for true love.

Then they waited, sniggering slightly and leaning forward in anticipation. One minute to go and Lavender was feeling light-headed. She forced herself to focus on the crystal ball. Abruptly it began to fog up from the inside, creating a smoky violet haze that colored the moonlight and everything around them.

Parvati looked up. " Lavender, you're lavender!" she hiccuped, laughing hysterically. Lavender only glared. Then their attention was drawn to the orb. It was clearing up. Both girls leaned forward expectantly, waiting to see the faces of their true loves and--- the sphere's color went solid, and only reflected the girls' faces. Lavender pouted, disappointed.

"The book said it would work!" she snorted, annoyed. Parvati just smiled. She leaned in.

"It's almost like a mirror," she remarked dreamily, "but I see both our reflections." she giggled softly. Lavender twisted her head down and peered closely, finding that her friend was correct.

"How weird," she commented. "it's like the spell's saying *you're* my soul mate." Neither of them seemed to find this funny. "Parvati..." Lavender trailed off, looking at her best friend.

"Are you my soul mate?" an amused Parvati asked. "Only one way to find out," she said cheerfully, and kissed Lavender fully on the lips. Lavender's eyes widened but she did not pull away. When Parvati did, the two eyed each other speculatively. Parvati frowned thoughtfully.

Lavender shrugged. "It's possible, but just to be sure..." and they kissed again. Parvati blinked bemusedly. "Looks like it," Lavender told her, and they kissed once more. Lavender stood up, pulling Parvati with her. Unsteadily, they stumbled over to Parvati's bed, kisses growing more and more heated. 

"You-" said Lavender in between kisses, "taste delicious." Parvati nuzzled her neck in response. "Ooooh." Lavender sighed breathily, curving her neck back. "More." Parvati kissed and sucked and then bit gently at her tender throat. Lavender moaned in pleasure and thrust her hips into the smaller girl lying below her. Parvati gasped, and suddenly there was too much clothing in the immediate proximity. Lavender fumbled with the zipper on Parvati's jeans, while she had already managed to pull off Lavender's loose pajama bottoms. Shirts disappeared after that, and Lavender found herself staring at the scantily clad female below her, trying not to drool, Parvati as equally focused. One trembling hand moved up and tentatively touched Lavender's breasts. Lavender moaned throatily and straddled Parvati, her legs twisting around the other girl's and locking them open. Pleased with this response, Parvati caressed her again, coaxing rigid nipples and fondling them through the thin fabric of her bra. Lavender kissed her wildly and massaged Lavender's breasts. The dark haired girl nearly cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking up to meet Lavender's. She wrapped her arms around Lavender's waist, pressing their bodies closer together, then her hands moved lower, and they swayed faster, friction, intense concentration, small groans of pleasure barely contained. Lavender loved the feel of soft thighs beneath her and supple flesh at her probing fingertips and Parvati's goddess face contorted with lust. Her soulmate.

Everything was winding up tight tight, a coil ready to spring released -Oh, God!- breathing panting, tighter pressure tension sweet sweet explosion ~bliss~ Parvati screamed, falling back against the pillows and trying not to pass out. Lavender breathing ragged, kissed her sweaty forehead and rolled next to her. They fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

~*!*|*|*!*~

The next morning, Parvati awoke to find herself in a messy tangle with Lavender, who was breathing peacefully on her cheek. Parvati yawned, a smile crossing her face. She closed her eyes and tucked the covers more firmly around them, and settled back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, it was to see Hermione standing above them, apparently back from her night with Ron. Parvati stared up at her drowsily, offering no explanation. The bushy-haired girl frowned and crossed her arms. Lavender rolled her eyes and pressed back into Parvati's comforting warmth. As Hermione left the room, the could hear her mutter,

"What did Seamus *give* them?" Lavender chuckled, and slid her arms around Parvati's waist as if it was the most practiced motion she'd ever done. The girls shared a long, luxurious kiss.

Parvati flopped back onto the pillow. "So you're my soul mate, huh?" she sighed mock-mournfully. Lavender tickled her and she shrieked with laughter.

"Say you like it, say it!" Lavender commanded her, tickling her mercilessly.

"Okay!" Parvati laughed.

"Say it." Lavender whispered dangerously.

Parvati leaned in close, her cheek resting on her mate's shoulder. "I love you." she whispered affectionately. Lavender's mouth formed a round O. Parvati kissed her then, and everything was forgotten, lost in each other, lost for an eternity.

Soul mates.


End file.
